Ear Day
by 142staircases
Summary: Once a year, friends, family and fans gather at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to commemorate a most momentous occasion...


**AN:** We miss Fred. Lots. May he rest in peace.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah.....

2002

It had been Ron's idea.

Of course, he did not know how to tell that to everyone that asked. It was easier to say "Oh, yeah. That was one of my better ideas, you know?" And Ron didn't ask for recognition.

It was a brilliant idea. Memorable, amusing, delicious. These were all adjectives that could be used to describe

WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES

WORLD FAMOUS

FIFTH ANNUAL

EAR DAY

George glanced around the store. It was filled to the brim with excited youngsters, all fighting for a good spot to see the Ear Show, and then get their slice of Ear Cake. There were, here and there, friends who were chatting with one another and waiting. He saw Ron, standing in a corner, and nodded. The show was about to start.

*

1998

He had hired Ron for the summer, to help get the store back in shape. It wasn't too hard, really, except that everything about the store reminded him of Fred. But then again, looking in the mirror reminded him of Fred.

In any event, it was mid-July, and the store was nearly ready.

"George?" asked Ron.

George grunted.

"George, it's time to get up."

George grunted again. He hadn't been out of bed in days. He was not going to start now.

"George."

"Go away Ron," he moaned.

To his surprise, Ron went away.

But he was back a moment later, with reinforcements.

"George." This time it was Ginny.

"What?" growled George.

"Listen, you can't stay in bed forever."

"Can't I?"

"George, we've been through this."

"Go away, Ginny."

It hurt to say her name. It had been Fred who had decided it was better to call her Ginny than Ginevra. He hadn't been able to say Rs until he was about five. His brothers had been Chawlie, Pewcy, Geowge and Won until Bill sat him down and figured out how to teach him. George had been able to say his Rs.

"No. George, you need to get up. You smell awful, your room is a mess. It's time to get up."

He looked at her. She stared stonily back at him.

It was better than pitifully.

"All right," he mumbled, "all right, I'm getting up."

Twenty minutes later, he had showered and shaved. He joined his brother and sister for breakfast.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" he asked, grumpily.

"Harry's looking after Teddy and Hermione is at her cousin's Bat Mitzvah," replied Ron.

"Bat whaty?"

"Hermione's cousin is Jewish and it's this coming of age thingy that they do when they are thirteen. Eggs?"

"Sure."

"Why are you feeling so down, George. We thought things had gotten better…" said Ginny. Ron elbowed her. She ignored him.

George did not reply. He chewed his eggs slowly, then reached up to the hole on the left side of his head.

They understood.

The day that Fred had christened "Ear Day" was approaching. Fast. It was three days away.

They were silent.

George continued eating.

"Hey George?" said Ron, slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking…do you want to do something special…you know…to celebrate?"

"I don't much feel like celebrating, Ron."

"I know that, but…He would have wanted it…"

Ron was right. He would have wanted it.

"I've been thinking, and tell me if you want me to shut up, we should reopen the store on Ear Day. We can have a big Ear Day sale—everything fifty percent off."

"And have one annually, I suppose. Once a yEar?" smiled Ginny, hopefully.

George glanced at his two bright-eyed siblings.

And nodded.

*

2002

"Ladies and Gents, Witches and Wizards, the show is about to start!" called Ron, his voice magically magnified.

Cheers erupted.

"For those of you who are unaware about the Ear Day Festivities, allow me to enlighten you. For those of you who already know, pipe down and listen up."

George had made Ron the Master of the Show the first year—since it had been Ron's idea—and it had gone so well that Ron continued each year, even though he was now a fully trained Auror and married.

Ron dimmed the lights in the store magically and pointed to the stage.

A life-sized puppet of a teenage Harry appeared. "It was an evening, just like any other, six years ago to the day. Hot, muggy, and perfectly ordinary. Harry Potter had to escape from his muggle Aunt and Uncle's house to get to the Weasley residence to attend a wedding. But how to get there, when You-Know-Who and all of his Death Eaters want Harry dead? Well, that's where the Order of the Phoenix," the crowd cheered, "come in."

Life-sized puppets of Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Mundungus, Fleur, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Arthur, Bill and Mad-Eye appeared as well.

"The scheme was the following," said Ron dramatically, "The order would disguise six of their number as Harry." The puppets of Fred, George Ron, Hermione, Mundungus and Fleur all turned into puppets of Harry, "and they would fly to secret locations, then take portkeys to the Burrow. Not too difficult, yeah? Well, little did they know that the Death Eaters were waiting for them!" and a set of Death Eater Puppets, all of which looked tremendously thick appeared.

"The Order and Harry flew straight into a trap! The great Mad-Eye Moody was killed by You-Know-Who himself and the chase began!"

The puppets moved into an elaborate reenactment of the flight from number 4 Privet drive. Slowly, different groups flew into the store-room in the back, until there was only one Harry and his guard left. It was Remus and the Harry that was George.

"For those of you who have lost track, this Harry is actually the great George Weasley!" Cheers filled the room.

"And, if you watch closely—there you go." The Death Eater puppet that had been pursuing George and Remus blasted off George's ear. Remus, while trying to hold the collapsed George-puppet up, pulled a spectacular dodge, and the last Death Eater disappeared.

"Yes, my dear brother George lost his ear. And that is why," the lights came back up. Ron had a broad grin across his face, "you all get to pay half price, except for the free extendable ears and eat some of my mother's delicious Ear Cake. Enjoy!"

People applauded again and began the hunt.

Some went straight for the cake—a magnificent piece of confection. It was about the size of Hagrid, shaped like an ear.

Some went straight for the shelves, shifting through the products feverishly.

Ron glanced up at George and smiled.

George smiled back.


End file.
